El carpintero
by L. Byron
Summary: Miles de años despues de la guerra del anilo, Los ultimos dos elfos que quedan en la tierra media se ven involucrados en un evento que tuvo lugar hace ya 2000 años en un rincon del imperio romano
1. Chapter 1

En la inmensidad del desierto cuatro figuras avanzaban lentamente. Era de noche y el inclemente sol se había ocultado hacia ya cuatro horas.

El guía se había mostrado sorprendido cuando los tres viajeros que lo contrataron en el puerto de Cesarea le habían pedido que hicieran el viaje de noche "Es peligroso" les había dicho"Bandidos y fieras salvajes son comunes en esta región. Es mas seguro viajar de día"

Los tres viajeros insistieron "No estamos acostumbrados a este clima" dijo uno de ellos en un latín con un acento extraño "El sol del desierto es muy fuerte para nosotros"

El guía no había insistido más.

Mientras viajaban, el guía, un griego que se había radicado hacia ya muchos años en Judea después de servir en el ejercito imperial, pensaba acerca de los tres extraños viajeros.

Normalmente los pocos viajeros que llegaban al puerto de cesarea eran soldados y funcionarios romanos o mercaderes griegos; Sin embargo era obvio que estos tres no lo eran. Quien habi­a hablado con el era un hombre fornido con unas características propias del lejano norte. Una larga cabellera rubia que le llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos de un azul muy claro y una gran estatura no eran comunes ni en griegos ni en romanos. La ropa que llevaba encima pareci­a más adecuada para soportar el inclemente frió del norte que las soleadas campiñas de Grecia o el tiber.

Los otros dos viajeros eran mas misteriosos todavía; El guía, cuyo nombre era Leonidas, no les habi­a podido ver el rostro ya que llevaban encima de sus cabezas unos capuchones grises que ocultaban sus rostros. Sin embargo en uno de ellos alcanzo a percibir un largo cabello rubio. Ambos eran todavía mas altos que su compañero "Deben ser también bárbaros del norte" se imagino Leonidas y se pregunto que podi­an hacer en Judea­.

Judea era quizás el rincón mas apartado y mas olvidado de todo el imperio, mas inclusive que la frontera norte del Rhin.

Después de avanzar durante cerca de 5 horas, finalmente los viajeros divisaron lo que parecía ser una pequeña aldea "Aquí­ descansaremos" dijo Leonidas, "conozco al dueño de la hostería local y podremos descansar allí­ y comer algo"

Cuando ingresaron al pueblo, notaron que este parecía estar lleno de gente "Mucha gente descansa aquí­ en su ruta a la ciudad de Jerusalén en esta época del año" explico Leonidas "Los judíos celebran lo que llaman la pascua, y mucho hacen un peregrinaje hacia su ciudad santa".

Leonidas y los tres viajeros podi­an notar las miradas llenas de curiosidad y cierto recelo que los lugareños les dirigían. El hombre rubio le pregunto a Leonidas "Por que nos miran así?" Leonidas sonrió y contesto "No están acostumbrados a ver extranjeros por estas tierras" dijo "Además creo que nunca habían visto una cabellera rubia" El hombre, cuyo nombre era Vercingetorix, sonrío y dijo "Ahora se como se sentían los pocos romanos que se han establecido en el norte de la galia"

Leonidas pregunto con curiosidad "Eres galo?" El hombre replico "Si, lo soy" Entonces Leonidas dirigió su mirada hacia los otros dos viajeros y pregunto "Ellos también" Vercingetorix lo miro por unos pocos segundos y contesto "No exactamente. también son hijos del norte, pero no, no son galos"

Una vez que entraron en la posada, Leonidas dijo "busquen una mesa, mientras tanto yo iré a hablar con mi amigo para que nos traiga comida y nos de habitaciones".

El sitio estaba lleno de gente, viajeros de diferentes partes de Judea y también habitantes locales. Todos observaban con curiosidad al extraño hombre de cabellera rubia y sus dos acompañantes.

Una vez sentados, uno de los encapuchados le dijo a vercingetorix en lengua celta con una melodiosa voz femenina "Es una tierra hermosa. En todos los largos años de mi vida jamás había estado en un sitio así" Vercingetorix respondió "Es cierto Arwen" entonces le dijo al otro encapuchado "Por que tan callado Legolas? No has dicho una palabra desde que salimos de Cesarea"


	2. Barrabas

Legolas mantuvo sus silencio por algunos momentos, Vercingetorix no podía ver su rostro, pero se daba cuenta que el Elfo estaba preocupado por algo "Puedo sentir la hostilidad de algunas de estas personas" dijo simplemente el Elfo.

Vercingetorix observo que Leonidas se acercaba seguido por un hombre de avanzada edad "He conseguido tres cuartos en los que podremos pasar aquí la noche. Mi amigo David dice que tuvimos suerte de encontrar habitaciones disponibles". David se acerco y dijo "Shalom" después, en un latín no muy bueno, les dijo "Sean bienvenidos a mi humilde establecimiento." Dirigió una mirada primero a Vercingetorix y después a los dos encapuchados y continuo con un tono de voz que denotaba algo de desconfianza "Salvo los soldados Romanos, nunca hemos tenido visitantes extranjeros en nuestro pueblo"

Vercingetorix comprendió a que se refería el hombre y dijo "No somos romanos, ni trabajamos para el imperio"

El hostelero relajo un poco sus facciones y continuo "Deben entender que nuestro pueblo has sufrido mucho las vejaciones de los romanos y muchos de mis compatriotas sienten una profunda desconfianza por los extranjeros" después sonrío y dijo "Mi esposa les esta preparando algo de comer. Leonidas me ha dicho que han viajado por cinco horas en la noche desde Cesarea. Muy pocas personas se atreven a salir por los caminos de noche".

En aquel momento un ruido provino de afuera de la hostería, parecía como si mucha gente exclamara un nombre

"Que esta ocurriendo?" pregunto con curiosidad Vercingetorix.

Leonidas y el hostelero intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y finalmente Leonidas simplemente dijo un nombre "Barrabas"

Luego de unos breves momentos, Unos diez hombres entraron en la hosteria. Todos llevaban al cinto unas largas dagas que refulgían al calor de las antorchas, algunos llevaban cortos arcos y hondas. Por sus armas, su ropaje y su actitud se podía notar que estos hombre eran guerreros acostumbrados al combate.

Quien parecía ser el jefe, un hombre de una mediana estatura, con una cabellera de un negro muy oscuro, unos ojos oscuros y brillantes que refulgían con ferocidad, se acerco a donde se encontraba la mujer de David y después de dar el correspondiente saludo pidió algo de comer para el y sus hombres.

"Quien es ese hombre?" pregunto Vercingetorix. Leonidas, con algo de preocupación respondió "Su nombre es Barrabas. El es el líder de un grupo de patriotas Judíos que han luchado contra los romanos desde hace ya varios años" David continuo "Su meta es instaurar nuevamente el reino de Israel, sin embargo muchos no estamos de acuerdo con sus métodos"

En ese momento, Barrabas noto la presencia de los extranjeros y después de dar una corta orden a sus hombres, estos se pusieron tensos, algunos sacando sus dagas.

Barrabas se acerco a la mesa y después de mirar a David por algunos segundos dijo "Shalom" después se dirigió a Leonidas en latín "Había escuchado que eres guía de unos extranjeros" dijo con tono serio "Acaso el oro romano ha comprado tu colaboración...Griego" dijo "O la tuya?" se dirigió a David.

David se defendió "No son soldados romanos estos extranjeros; Leonidas me ha contado que vienen de una lejanas tierras al norte. Y aunque fueran romanos; debemos ser hospitalarios con cualquier viajero que solicite posada.

Barrabas no dijo nada, simplemente dirigió su mirada, primero a Vercingetorix, y después a los dos encapuchados "Es obvio que aquel que tiene el cabello del color del sol no es romano, pero que hay de los otros dos? Por que se esconden detrás de sus prendas" paro un momento y continúo con tono amenazante "Estos tres podrían ser mercenarios al servicio de Roma"

A la mención de esto, Vercingetorix se incorporo y desenvaino una larga espada que llevaba oculta, sus ojos brillaban con indignación "Mi abuelo Vercingetorix, líder de los auvernos, lucho contra los romanos. Fue el quien unifico a toda la Galia para combatir al invasor. Yo jamás me uniré a aquellos que conquistaron nuestras tierras y mataron a mi abuelo de manera deshonorable"

La atmósfera se había vuelto tensa, Barrabas había sacado su larga daga, mientras Vercingetorix sostenia su espada, una espada mucho mas grande que las cortas espadas romanas a las que estaban acostumbrados enfrentar. Murmullos se podían escuchar en todo el establecimiento y muchos curiosos se habían agolpado a la entrada de la hosteria.

Hasta el momento, los dos encapuchados no habían hecho ningún movimiento, pero cuando los hombres de barrabas se acercaron en actitud amenazadora, estos dejaron caer sus largas capas grises que les cubrían todo el cuerpo y se irguieron, cada uno portando un arma.

Un profundo silencio reino en aquel momento, incluso Barrabas y sus hombres retrocedieron

Hasta aquel momento, los Judios habian mostrado una discreta curiosidad por aquel extraño hombre de cabellos claros y elevada estatura. Sin embargo ahora observaban estupefactos a estos dos "Barbaros del norte".

Todo era extraño y a la vez maravilloso; No solo su sobrehumana belleza y la luz que parecía envolverlos, también los magníficos ropajes y las armas.

El primero ere un joven que parecía no tener más de 25 años. Una larga cabellera rubia, más larga aun que la de Vercingetorix, y peinado en un estilo aun más extraño. Apuntaba un arco largo de magnifica belleza y con extraños decorados. El pomo de dos espadas cortas podía verse a su espalda. Su traje parecía hecho para mimetizarse en los sombríos bosques del norte de Europa, ya que sobresalían las tonalidades verdes y castañas.

Su compañero, era una doncella de sobrecogedora belleza, Una larga cabellera castaña oscura caía libremente sobre su espalda. Llevaba colgado al cuello una joya que refulgía con gran intensidad. Sus largos vestidos eran de plateado claro que parecía estar hecho con luz lunar. Tenía en su mano derecha una espada larga y curva que tenia unas extrañas inscripciones en una lengua que nadie podía leer.

El hecho de que tuvieran unas orejas tan extrañas, no hizo más que aumentar su aire misterioso, casi mágico.

No cabía duda de que estos debían ser príncipes de lejanas tierras.

Por fin, después de un largo silencio, Barrabas bajo su daga e hizo una señal a sus hombres para que hicieran lo mismo.


	3. Palabras sabias

Una vez que los hombre de Barrabas guardaron sus dagas y retrocedieron, Arwen y Vercingetorix envainaron sus espadas y Legolas soltó el arco.

Por un momento Barrabas los miro con algo de asombro. Finalmente sonrió y dijo "Perdonen mi rudeza y desconfianza" dijo "Temo que los largos años de lucha han hecho mella en mi conducta" se detuvo un momento y continuo "Cualquier enemigo de Roma es bienvenido en Israel".

Vercingetorix dijo "No hay que avergonzarse, mi gente también ha sufrido a manos de el imperio, y aun somos muchos los que soñamos con ver nuestros bosques libres de presencia romana."

Barrabas dijo impresionado "La Galia, en verdad que han hecho un viaje muy largo desde sus tierras" miro a los dos extraños y pregunto con curiosidad "Ustedes también son Galos?" Arwen sonrió y le respondió "No, no lo somos. Por que no se sienta en nuestra mesa y quizás podamos compartir relatos de nuestras tierras" Barrabas asentio y se sentó en una silla vacía. Leonidas y David también se sentaron, llenos de curiosidad. "Mi nombre es Barrabas por cierto" dijo. El galo respondió "Como mi abuelo, mi nombre es Vercingetorix" después señalo y dijo "Mis compañeros son Arwen Undomiel y Legolas Greenleaf" ambas hicieron un extraño saludo llevando su mano derecha al pecho e inclinando las cabezas.

En ese momento, la esposa de David, Sarah, trajo la comida y mientras servia los platos Arwen continuo "No somos Galos, pero hemos sido amigos de la casa real de los Auvernos por algún tiempo" Vercingetorix sonrío y le dijo a Arwen de manera misteriosa "Por algún tiempo?" Arwen solo sonrió

Leonidas pregunto "Acaso son Germanos o Britanos?? Sus nombres no me resultan conocidos"

Legolas se apresuro a contestar "No creo que en estas tierras hayan escuchado hablar de nuestro pueblo o nuestro lugar de origen. El nombre de nuestro pueblo en nuestra lengua materna es el de los Eldar. Los celtas nos llaman elfos"

Leonidas dijo "Nunca había escuchado acerca de su existencia" a lo que Arwen replico "Nuestro pueblo ya no habita en la tierr… el norte de Europa" se apresuro a corregir Arwen"han viajado a otras tierras en el Oeste. Legolas y yo somos los últimos que quedamos"

Barrabas pregunto con curiosidad "El viaje de su pueblo fue a causa de los romanos" pero ante su sorpresa, los tres extranjeros rieron y Legolas contesto "No, no exactamente", le hubiera querido decir que esos eventos ocurrieron mucho antes de que Roma siquiera existiera.

Barrabas observo la espada que llevaba Arwen y dijo "Nunca había visto un arma como esa" Arwen sonrió, entonces desenvaino la espada y se la entrego.

Barrabas la sostuvo en sus manos con ojos sorprendidos mientras la observaba "Es magnifica" dijo "Se ve que es muy fuerte, sin embargo es muy liviana" dijo con sus ojos de alguien que sabia de armas. "Las inscripciones que tiene, en que lenguaje esta escrito?" pregunto

Arwen contesto "Es el antiguo lenguaje sindarin de los Elfos sindar y nandor" dijo "La inscripción dice: aen estar hadhafang i chatholhen thand around dan i thang an i arwen"

Salvo Legolas, los demás no entendieron nada, pero quedaron maravillados con la belleza de las palabras. "Que significa?" pregunto lleno de curiosidad David. Arwen lo miro y dijo"Esta hoja se llama hadhafang, noble defensa contra la multitud enemiga para una noble señora" dijo "Fue forjada en la gran ciudad de Gondolin hace ya mucho tiempo para una antepasada"

Barrabas replico mientras daba de vuelta la espada a su dueña "La forja es magnifica" dijo admirado "Nunca había visto nada semejante".

Después de terminar de comer, Barrabas se despidió "Debo irme, nunca es seguro quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. Sin embargo, si no es mucha molestia. Podrían decirme que los motivo a viajar tan lejos de sus tierras"

Vercingetorix contesto "Tuve un pequeño malentendido con el gobernador romano de las galias, y un amigo me dijo que no había mejor sitio para desaparecer por algún tiempo que Judea" sonrío un momento y continuo "Mis dos compañeros decidieron venir a hacerme compañía" Arwen se rió y dijo "Alguien tiene que cuidarte", claro que Vercingetorix se cuido de no mencionar que "el amigo" era Claudia, la esposa del gobernador romano de la Judea Poncio Pilatos, y que establecerían su residencia en el palacio del gobernador.

"Un malentendido?" dijo Barrabas con una sonrisa. "Espero que nuestros caminos vuelvan a juntarse" dijo finalmente

Una vez que dio la tradicional despedida Judía, salio del establecimiento seguido por sus hombres.

Sarah, que había permanecido callada hasta entonces, dijo con tristeza "Ese pobre muchacho tiene mucho odio en su corazón"

Arwen dijo pensativa "Es cierto, nunca había sentido tal odio en una persona, como el que Barrabas siente por los romanos. Los tres desearíamos ver una galia libre e independiente, gobernada por sus propios gobernantes. Sin embargo no los odiamos y debo reconocer que en muchos aspectos la presencia romana, sus leyes, han sido positivas.

David dijo pensativo "Tal vez Barrabas debería escuchar las palabras del nuevo rabino". Sarah pregunto "hablas del Galileo??" David la miro y respondio "Si mujer. Recuerdas sus palabras cuando lo vimos por primera vez?"

Leonidas pregunto lleno de curiosidad "Están hablando de Yeshua??" David respondió "Si, ya habías oído de el?" Leonidas respondió "Hasta en Cesárea hemos escuchado de el" dijo "Que cura a los enfermos, expulsa demonios" tomo un momento como no dando crédito a lo que decia "Hasta escuche que el mar y el viento lo obedecen, e incluso…. Que resucitó a un muerto"

Los tres extranjeros escuchaban con creciente curiosidad el relato, siendo que no conocian mucho la cultura local, Legolas pregunto "Es acaso algun mago o brujo"

David lo miro y respondió "No. Hay quienes dicen que el es Elias, a quien el señor ha devuelto a la tierra, otros que es el nuevo profeta de Dios, hay quienes incluso aseguran que bien podría ser el Mesías"

Fue interrumpido por Leonidas quien le dijo "Amigo, olvidas que nuestros amigos son gentiles como yo, y tal vez deba explicarles antes algunas cosas para que entiendan".

Entonces dirigiéndose a los tres continuo "Los Judíos son un pruebo especial. Puede que los griegos seamos reconocidos por nuestra filosofía, los romanos por sus leyes, los celtas por su amor a la naturaleza. Lo que hace aparte al pueblo Judío es su religión y la devoción que profesan. No se como será con los celtas, pero nosotros los griegos y los romanos tenemos una gran cantidad de dioses" Arwen y Legolas asintieron, ellos sabían que casi todos los dioses no eran mas que lo que quedaba en la memoria de los hombres sobre los valar, los señores de occidente.

Leonidas continuo "Los judíos tienen un único Dios. Un dios que a diferencia de los otros no tuvo principio. Es todopoderoso, y es el creador de todas las cosas." Legolas le susurro al oído a Arwen "Se parece mucho a Iluvatar". Vercingetorix pregunto "Y como es ese dios" David respondió con algo de indignación "Nuestros mandamientos nos prohíben hacer imágenes de el" dijo "Que imagen puede hacerle justicia al creador de todas las cosas… mira las estrellas del cielo, los pájaros, las flores del campo. La creación es un reflejo de la grandeza de Dios"

Leonodas continuo "Los judíos creen que Dios los escogió como su pueblo elegido, y algún día, el Mesías vendrá y llevara el mensaje de Dios a todos los pueblos del mundo".

Sarah replico "Yo no se si el es el Mesías o no. Lo que si se es que sus palabras me llenaron de paz. Nunca había escuchado a alguien expresar esas ideas"

Legolas pregunto "y que fue lo que dijo?"

David trato de recordar y replico "de las cosas que me vienen a la mente; dijo: Bienaventurados los pobres en espíritu, porque de ellos es el reino de los cielos. Bienaventurados los que lloran, porque ellos recibirán consolación. Bienaventurados los mansos, porque ellos recibirán la tierra por heredad. Bienaventurados los que tienen hambre y sed de justicia, porque ellos serán saciados. Bienaventurados los misericordiosos, porque ellos alcanzarán misericordia. Bienaventurados los de limpio corazón, porque ellos verán a Dios. Bienaventurados los pacificadores, porque ellos serán llamados hijos de Dios. Bienaventurados los que padecen persecución por causa de la justicia, porque de ellos es el reino de los cielos. Bienaventurados sois cuando por mi causa os vituperen y os persigan, y digan toda clase de mal contra vosotros, mintiendo. Gozaos y alegraos, porque vuestro galardón es grande en los cielos; porque así persiguieron a los profetas que fueron antes de vosotros"

Los tres escuchaban atentamente las palabras, pero lo que mas los sorprendió fue cuando escucharon

"Oísteis que fue dicho: Ojo por ojo, y diente por diente. Pero yo os digo: No resistáis al que es malo; antes, a cualquiera que te hiera en la mejilla derecha, vuélvele también la otra; y al que quiera ponerte a pleito y quitarte la túnica, déjale también la capa; y a cualquiera que te obligue a llevar carga por una milla, ve con él dos. Al que te pida, dale; y al que quiera tomar de ti prestado, no se lo rehúses. Oísteis que fue dicho: Amarás a tu prójimo, y aborrecerás a tu enemigo. Pero yo os digo: Amad a vuestros enemigos, bendecid a los que os maldicen, haced bien a los que os aborrecen, y orad por los que os ultrajan y os persiguen; para que seáis hijos de vuestro Padre que está en los cielos, que hace salir su sol sobre malos y buenos, y que hace llover sobre justos e injustos. Porque si amáis a los que os aman, ¿qué recompensa tendréis? ¿No hacen también lo mismo los publícanos? Y si saludáis a vuestros hermanos solamente, ¿qué hacéis de más? ¿No hacen también así los gentiles? Sed, pues, vosotros perfectos, como vuestro Padre que está en los cielos es perfecto"

Cuando hubo terminado, Legolas solo pudo decir "Amaras a tu enemigo?". Vercingetorix simplemente añadió con incredulidad "Pero…. Esas enseñanzas son impracticables en el mundo en que vivimos"

Arwen añadió conmovida "Y este Yeshua? Donde podría yo escucharle o verle??" David respondió "Algunos viajeros me han comentado que se dirige a Jerusalén con ocasión de la pascua"


	4. El galileo

Al día siguiente, una vez que los inclementes rayos del sol habían perdido su poder, los tras viajeros y su guía emprendieron su viaje rumbo a Jerusalén. Se habían despedido de David y su esposa, pero muchos habitantes del pueblo se agruparon para ver partir a los tres "príncipes del lejano norte"

El viaje fue silencioso, ya que cada uno de ellos meditaba en silencio las palabras que habían escuchado la noche anterior

Al principio, el viaje fue solitario, pero a medida que avanzaban, se iban encontrando con pequeños grupos de viajeros que también se dirigían a la ciudad santa.

No había nadie que no se percatara de el extraño grupo, ya que los dos elfos viajaban ahora sin cubrir sus rostros y era raro el viajero que no se detuviera a observarlos admirado. La belleza de sus rostros, la gracia con la que se movían, su imponente estatura, los extraños y magníficos ropajes hicieron que muchos se preguntaran si estos eran Ángeles enviados por Dios.

Por fin, luego de una ardua jornada, la ciudad santa apareció en la distancia.

Era hermosa, como una joya en la mitad del desierto. Altos muros la rodeaban y le daban un aire de inexpugnabilidad

"Muchas guerras y sangre se han pagado por su posesión" dijo Leonidas. "Desde los antiguos egipcios, Asirios, Babilonios, Persas la han ocupado" se detuvo un momento y continuo "El mismo Alejandro estuvo aquí unos días antes de continuar su viaje hacia el corazón de Asia"

A medida que se iban acercando, comenzaron a notar la presencia de tropas romanas. Los soldados observaban a los viajeros que se agolpaban a la entrada de la ciudad, tratando de ver si alguno podia traer problemas.

A parte de las curiosas miradas que recibieron de parte de la tropa, los tres viajeros no tuvieron ningún inconveniente para ingresar. Leonidas sabia que el destino de ellos era el palacio del gobernador, así que los condujo a través de las estrechas calles.

Cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser una de las calles principales, Leonidas dijo "El palacio queda a p.." fue interrumpido cuando vieron que mucha gente se agolpaba en un punto lejano y exclamaban. "Que esta ocurriendo? Pregunto Legolas mientras observaba a la gente corriendo hacia aquel lugar, no entendiendo lo que decían en su lengua nativa. Lo que estuviera pasando, parecía venir en la dirección en la que ellos se encontraban

Leonidas los dejo un momento y se acerco a donde se encontraban un grupo de personas y hablo con ellos.

Cuando regreso, tenia una extraña expresión en su rostro "Al parecer, tu deseo esta a punto de volverse realidad" le dijo a Arwen. Tomo un respiro y dijo "Es el galileo, Yeshua, que acaba de ingresar en la ciudad. La gente le esta dando la bienvenida"

Los cuatro observaban que la gente llevaba palmas en las manos, "va a pasar por acá" dijo simplemente Leonidas "Tal vez alcancemos a verle en medio de la multitud"

Mientras esperaban que la procesión pasase por donde se encontraban, la gente comenzó a agolparse a ambos lados de la calle

Cuando por fin la procesión paso delante de ellos, temieron que no fueran capaces de verlo de entre tanta gente, pero entonces la multitud se abrió por un momento y los cuatro viajeros pudieron observar al fin a aquel del que tanto habían escuchado la noche anterior.

Era un hombre joven, de unos treinta años. Tenía Una cabellera de un castaño oscuro que le llegaba a los hombros y una corta barba. A pesar de sus humildes vestiduras e ir sentado en un burro, Arwen y Legolas no dudaron un segundo en pensar que este hombre era en realidad un rey. Nunca en sus vidas habian visto tal dignidad en un rostro, ni siquiera en los señores del oeste.

Como adivinando lo que habia en sus mentes, y ante su sorpresa, el hombre se detuvo solo unos breves instantes y los miro. Por un momento los elfos temblaron. Esos ojos, estaban llenos de tanto amor y compression. Aquel hombre los miraba como si conociera quienes eran ellos realmente. Parecía saber lo que había en sus almas, mas inclusive que galadriel, Gandalf o los mismos Valar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los dos elfos volvieron a sentirse como pequeños niños ante alguien de gran autoridad. Ambos tuvieron el impulso de arrojarse a sus pies. Por un momento, el hombre pareció que fuera a decirles algo, pero entonces les dirigió una sonrisa que les ilumino el corazón y continúo su camino.

Arwen solo murmuro "Quien es este hombre?"


End file.
